Blood Note: Beyond the Stars
by NightmareThief
Summary: Notes, from the serial killer of the LABB Murder Cases, Beyond Birthday. They are stained with his blood and sent from beyond the stars.
1. Prologue

**A/N I just had to do this! My favourite book ever is the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases and I HAD to do something that fits into it. It doesn't have a proper story to it, just B's notes on it...and other things too probably.**

**Enjoy ^^ This is just the prologue (I haven't completed chapter 1 yet) **

Blood Note: Beyond the stars.

Prologue

Now, how do I begin? I'd start with introducing myself but that's unoriginal and besides, it ruins the effect. I'm suppose lots would have heard of the Los Angeles BB Murder Cases. But even if you kept up-to-date on the case unless your L, Naomi Misora, maybe Raye Penber or have read Mihael Keehl's notes, you will not know all the details of this case. However If you are not one of those few then your most likely not reading this. Then again, In the event that you are and these notes have flown far away from their target, feel free to read on but I cannot guarantee how much you will understand.

Let's see... The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases (or the LABB Murder Cases to shorten it down) came about because of the serial killer Beyond Birthday or me. (If I refrain from addressing myself in 3rd person.)

I shall fully introduce myself now. As Beyond Birthday, the long lost successor of L- the great detective- and the man with eyes of a shinigami. (or God of Death if you prefer.) I know your name before you tell me and I know when you will die just by seeing your face. You may think, if you know the details and murder weapon of a second serial killer Kira, that they would be no use without a Death Note. (That I did not know existed. Nor did I know shinigami were real. I just was born with these eyes, God knows why. I don't.) I for-now shall end here and say this is the end of the prologue. Leaving you with just a preview of the rest of my notes. If you do not understand (one who doesn't know the details or story of the case.) then you may stop reading or you may read on. (It is human nature to be curious.) I'm not stopping you from deciding to do ether. On the other hand if you are knowledgeable about the case and (not mentioned until now...) Wammy's House then I advise you keep on reading.

I will return to you later. (Unless however you are reading this late when I have written the next section. If that is you then turn over the page my friend.)

**A/N End of really short prologue! Tell me if you like the writing style please (and any other comments you may have.)**


	2. Section 1

**A/N I'm sorry this took ages to come up on the web because I hadn't typed it up T_T I've had it in my notebook for months!**

**Anyway here it is now**

**I don't own any of the characters or Death Note (or The Los Angeles BB Murder Cases)**

Blood Note: Beyond the stars

Section 1

Before I start may I remind you, weather I have or have not already, that what I'm going to tell you isn't a story. Only notes to satisfy myself and give a message to few people. Mere notes stained with my blood, coming from beyond the stars.

Is it not interesting to experiment in different ways that humans can die? Testing the limit to which humans survive? Asleep of course, they cant feel a thing. Poor mortal would have died anyway, am I not doing a favour? No? I'm making myself sound much like a psycho, oh dear. Ah, think what you want it's not like I care about my personal reputation now that I'm dead. These notes are not for me to ramble on about human curiosity and murdering people are they now? Too bad, guess I'll save that for something else. My strawberry jam coloured blood will run out if I dabble on. Hahaha, I'm most definitely not being serious. Oh, shit I'm having too much fun writing this. I haven't yet said or even started on what I am planning to write in this section. I refuse to call it a chapter so section it is.

When I first read the notes Mello (aka Mihael Keehl) made I was glad but angry as I read though the story of my case. And, if you were perhaps wondering how all this works when I am dead I'm not going to be explaining. Yes, I did just say I'm dead. I have most definitely mentioned this before. Are you stupid? Hahaha. I'm not. L isn't but he's a cheat. Hahaha I should have won. Gotten to the end. Succeeded and not have had to be killed by that pathetic excuse for a God Kira. Hahaha I'm far far Beyond L. Hehehehe. Ah, oh dear, oh dear. I sincerely apologise for that outburst. I should really try and keep my sanity while writing these notes. So please except my apologies and carry on reading. As I was saying, I have read Mello's notes. And I must say I'm impressed with myself. No, no, no I'm really not trying to brag. But it really did take such a long time to set up the case, the right dates, the right victims, clues, everything had to be planned in detail. I'm just glad nobody reported a stalker...what? One has to observe ones possible victims for a case such as the Los Angeles BB Murder cases no?...

I'm really downgrading myself now aren't I? Even more than I already have in my life. Ah well I still have my...um...(I was going to say sanity but to be honest that wouldn't work.) I still have my strawberry jam!... No, no, no, no, no! Sorry again. I still have my intelligence. Even if I do say so myself. I was trained in Wammy's House, raised to be like L. L. The reason my friend A died. Because A couldn't stand the pressure of living up to L. Enough of that depressing thought. If you have read this far and still following and understanding I am impressed. Gold medal for you! (Ah, honestly I'm not being sarcastic.)

By any chance has my writing got worse? I'm letting my thoughts go off and am writing quickly.

The LABB Murder cases. I was doing so well. I mentally beat myself up for having underestimated Misora. However I tend to look at this another way. L, he is a cheat...even if there were really no rules. I went and did all of the work myself, spending endless nights up arranging for the unsolvable case that would leave L stuck. Of course. he knew it was me- B from Wammy's House- behind it. But he never would have found me if it weren't for Misora. Because he would not know that the last victim Beyond Birthday- who burned to death in room 404- was actually the murderer himself. Beyond Birthday is B. BB. He would chase after a criminal no longer alive. He cheated because he never came to the scene, never, while I did all of my work myself he sent Naomi Misora. Though I knew he would. But what am I to do now about it? I am dead, and so is he. Both killed by the murderer Kira. Me just another criminal and L as Kira's greatest rival. I cannot believe he fell to the hands of Kira. Pathetic, and to think I had dressed as him. pretended to be him. His successor Near was the one to finally end the case this time. The end is Near. How fitting. However I didn't bring this up to talk about Near- the one who got to succeed L- but the runner up. The one who told my story, the chocoholic blond who joined the Mafia, scared himself, got his best mate killed, and himself killed all to catch Kira...

**A/N Pretty short but took me like an hour to type T_T**

**so I hope you enjoyed that. **

**Please review! :)**


End file.
